I Am to You
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Hi! This is the payback story for a long time absent! Warning: Rate M, CharaOC, and others are in the story. Enjoy!


**Me: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not long updated my stories or anything. I got this whole 'internet-sucks' on me thanks to my mom and other misfortunate gods above. So I decided to repay it with this one-shot story. Well another CharaOC story again, but I leave a surprise for you guys. And I decided to delete 'My Fallen Angel' because I had no intention to continued the story again. Okay, no more talking, more story-telling XD**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't own Inazuma Eleven**

 **WARNING: Rate M for 'little' sex scene, different POVs, CharaOC, and probably, typos and grammars errors**

 **I am to You**

It's already nightfall, and full moon in the sky. The large round white orb in the black, dark sky glowed dimly, enough to become a small resource of light and make the night curtain slightly 'lighten up' because of it rays, accompanied with hundreds of glowing tiny dots that spread everywhere, the ones that sticks close with each other sometimes creates an unique constellation.

The moon ray slipped in between the thin curtains to the room; make the dark room seeable without the help of any other lights. The lights illuminated everything in the medium sized room; the half part of the walls, the desk with some books lay on it, the bag that just right at the foot of the chair near the desk, the closet, the slightly filthy soccer ball that lay forgotten on the floor….

….Including the two persons who are in the middle of make out session, with the bed against the wall, right across the window.

._ **._.** _.

 _Beautiful_

 _Is the first thing that crossed in my mind when the first time I saw her_

 _Everything in her is beautiful_

 _Her hair, her slender body frame, her small delicate hands, her slim legs, her pale skin, her beautiful face, her eyes….._

 _Her eyes are the first thing that I notice when I saw her_

 _There're so magnificent, so pure, so clear…_

 _Just like her innocent, her kindness…._

 _As I get to know her more, I can't help myself to not to fall in love with her_

 _And before I know it, I already love her, with all of my heart, my first love that gave me this warm feeling inside me_

 _But she seemed not to notice my feelings_

 _Aah, today you're with him again, being around with him, talking with him, and those beautiful smiles of yours…_

 _But it seems he doesn't know about your feelings as well_

 _The next day, he announced that he dated with his best friend to you and the whole team, bluntly, I can't imagine how heartbroken you are, and yet you showed those smiles to him as you congratulated him._

 _But when you leave when no one is looking, you're broke into tears, something that I never saw on you as far as I know you_

 _Aah, you must be feel hurt, you must be feel so broke, that you wish to die right there and now_

 _But don't worry, my Love_

 _Tonight, as I have you in my arms, as I catch you from the fall, as I let you pour out your sadness and grief on me…_

… _I'll make you forget about him, completely._

._ **._.** _.

"A-ahh… Mmm…"

The wet, lewd noises filled the air, filled the quiet room with the sounds that created by the wet, passionate kiss that we shared. Not that I mind about that, the noises actually kind of a turn on of me, a BIG turn on, actually.

I continued to kiss her, with our tongues battled for dominances, with me sometimes sucked on that pink tongue of hers or roaming in the wet carven of her mouth, touching everything and not letting anything slip, except some few strings of saliva that our tongues created from the dominance battle.

She never the aggressive one; oh no, she's a sweet, sweet creature that the God ever created. Her personalities are soft and gentle, also sweet…. Just like her body.

But she's so fragile in heart, she's so lonely inside. This creature that as close as an angel, is lonely. No one ever cared for her feelings, and she's always cared of theirs. She always prayed for their own good, for them to be happy, but she's not that happy herself.

No, she isn't feeling complete inside. So hollow and incomplete, that she sometimes tried to ignore by spending times with them, ignoring her grief for their happiness.

But not tonight.

Tonight I'll give her the comfort that she carved –her body at least– for so long. Tonight, I'll make sure to spoil her in the way she deserved it.

Tonight I will cure her heart, with all of my own.

"Nngh… nnn…" her small slender fingers clutched on the front of my shirt tightly and tugged on them slightly, begged for to be released from the kiss. And who I am for not full wish it?

A cruel sadistic person, maybe.

But because I'm not like the said person, I released the kiss, created a thin line as our tongues separated, and I basked all of her features as we both tried to catch our lost breaths that we have stolen from each other.

No matter in what condition she's in, she's still beautiful for me. Like now; her usually pale cheeks are now blazing red, the thin layer of sweat covered her face, her eyes…oh God her eyes… with the slightly watered from the heat and maybe pleasure that coming from her insides. The way those eyes clouded with various expressions like that make her looked more captivating than ever.

As we both still steadied our erratic breaths, I noticed that she had some saliva running down from her mouth down to her chin.

Damn, I never thought it would be so sexy and arousing.

I dipped my head down as I kissed her forehead gently, gaining a soft sigh from her as the response, then I kissed down to her nose before turned the butterfly kisses to those pale eyelids that already closed her amazing orbs as I gave her loving kisses. I turned my attention to her cheek and kissed it softly, smiling when I saw it turned redder at the affection gesture. My lips travelled down to her jaw, then down to her chin where I licked off all of the saliva that had run down to it, before finally I capture those once pink rose lips another deep kiss, which somehow I gave no doubt, will give those lips a redder color.

She let out a soft moan as I moved my lips and sucked her bottom lip before kissed her deeply again, without any tongue play involved. After what it seems like hours to us, we broke the kiss together, staring at each other eyes as our foreheads touched.

I always amazed at how she always seemed so innocent in every situation, even when she almost had her top off her body, which I'm itching to get it off her so I could see more of the thing that she hides beneath that fabric.

And I think the thought must be obvious from my face or she's just a mind reader, because she then slowly, but shyly removed the light blue fabric off her body. It's a shy gesture, yes, but with my lust clouded mind, it seemed like an erotic show that makes me feel my pants shrink in size, if it's not have been shrink already.

When it slipped completely from her slim hands, I quickly snatched it from her and throw it to random direction before I captured her into another passionate kiss, receiving a cute (but damn hell sexy) moan from her.

My hands that originally rested on her naked hips began to roam over her, discovering the undiscovered skin with soft caress and touch of my rather rough hand. I turned my lips attention to her delicate neck where I kissed, licked, and sucked on the particular spot as she spoiled my ears with her beautiful moans that kept make my pants become rather too tight if it possible. My wandering hands turned to underneath her long blue skirt where I gave loving caress on the skin of her legs.

She actually reacted at that; her slim hands quickly caught both of my wrist to stop the movement of them to go further into her sacred place, her smooth knees quickly touched each other in attempt to covered the deep area. I blinked confusedly at the sudden shy movement; of course, she didn't mind me slipped off her top and caressed the smooth skin, why not there? I then decided to look up at her behind my eyelashes, only to find her face is now scarlet red, from ear to ear. The redness even reached the neck where the love marks marred on that white pale skin. Now the sweat really make her skin shined in the dim light that the moon produced, she still tried to catch the lost oxygen that caused by our passionate kiss, those once pink rose petal lips now turned to sexy cherry red, her beautiful eyes now clouded as ever, glinted so beautifully against the low white-blueish glow from the dark, night sky.

I always know that she's a beautiful creature, but I never knew she could be this beautiful. But even so, 'beautiful' seems not enough to describe her right now. She's far beyond that.

I glad that I have at least a self control, because if I'm not, there's no guarantee that I can hold myself back and to not hurt her with the roughness that I manage. What? I'm a virgin, yes, but I know how brutal I can be when it comes to my feelings and lust. This is not an exception.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, but my voice become slightly husky and heavy from the lust that bubbling up inside me. My rather large hand reached up towards her face, caressing that smooth, crimson cheek with my thumb. I could feel myself let out a chuckle as her body shivered slightly at the contact and she closed her eyes almost instantly, letting out a cute mewl from behind that throat that never lost it touch of gentleness and smoothness.

Her beautiful, glistened eyes opened again towards me, her pale eyelids are halfway opening those magnificent orbs to its fullest. But even so, she still looked beautiful, and more. I have no problem repeating the same thing again and again because it's the truth.

"I-I…" I could hear the shyness inside her stammered and cracking voice, but I know it's not because of sadness that caused her voice become like that; it's the lust and pleasure that did it. Her neck moved gently as she gulped down her nervousness and tried to focus from the haze that clouded her mind and eyes. I know because I can see it clearly on her, and damn, those neck and eyes shouldn't be that tempting and arousing at the same time. "…N-not there, I-… I…"

I quickly shushed her, cooing her gently as I take her in my arms gently and pulled her towards me, automatically make her sat on my lap. She seems didn't mind at the change of position as she wrapped those slender arms around my neck and smooth legs around my waist. "It's okay… if you didn't want this, we can stop… you don't have to push yourself…"

She surprised me when she shook her head lightly then hugged my neck tighter, drawing us close. I could feel her warm heavy breath on my neck as she hides her face there. The contact make me suppressed the undeniable shivers through my body as my muscled hands circled her waist gently as she pulled me closer.

I tried to put two and two together at her acts then I concluded that she must be nervous with this whole ordeal. I can't blame her; it's the first time she'd done this and probably the first time she discovered such… lewd acts. With the overprotective people around her, I gave no wonder. Especially that ice girl… well, not the one that has the wild hair and seemed being stuck by the glue on that grey haired gloomy boy. She more resembled as a snowflake more than anything. No, the one that I mean is the one that have these freaky eyes, well, freaky gaze. She seemed more comfortable being stuck with the one with onyx orbs and onion hair- oops, don't tell him that I say about that about him. From what I heard those both are rumored as siblings because of their collaboration, which means if they heard about this, I will face those both combined wraths for taking the innocence of the girl in my arms right now. But right now, I don't give a damn about that. I would like to move my attention to the said girl who still hugged me with her face red, either from embarrassment or from the pleasure.

Speaking of which…

Placing a hand right at her back, right between her shoulder blades, I switched our position in swift movement, and the said movement earned a surprised squeak from her as she gripped my shoulders for leverage of her balance. In a blink of an eye, our position changed from sitting to laid back, but the difference is, I am the one who is being the under, laying on my back right on the mattress, with her sitting above me, her legs right beside my hips, almost straddling me, with both of her hands right on my shoulders. Her eyes that widened in shock and surprise directed towards mine with questioning gaze that clearly screamed her confusion. I could feel my throat vibrated as I let out a deep chuckle before gently pulled her hands away from my shoulders. She only obediently take her hands away from me at my momentarily quest as my fingers now reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, revealed my slightly tanned chest. It's not much, but it's definitely toned; the result of my daily training.

I could feel myself let out another deep chuckle as I saw her eyes seemed widened more in surprise and feel her gaze all over me in nervous gaze, but behind the nervousness and confusion in those magnificent eyes, I can see a barely tint of excitement and lust that start building up inside her. Since my crotch is currently touched with hers, even through the confines that we're wearing, I could feel how wet she is _down_ there. I know she probably didn't notice it (like hell she did), but I can't help but let out a musky moan at the wetness, already imagined how it will be felt once I'm _inside_ her.

Focusing on the current task, I took her rather smaller hands and guided them towards my naked skin of chest. Her gasp of surprise filled my ears as her fingertips touched my exposed skin. The feelings of the skin contact almost make me crazy. I can feel myself almost _snap_.

Seeing the confusion still filled those gleaming eyes, I only let out another chuckle before snaked my fingers up to her arm, make her shivered under my soft light-feathered touch. "I know you probably wondered why I do this, but I only want you to relax… after all it's not fair that I do all the 'exploring', don't you think?" Even I can't believe how my voice become so low and seductive that it even as close to a purr. But then, seeing her more reddened face, I can't say that I'm complaining. I let out another chuckle as I rubbed her upper arm gently, smiled gently at her when I feel her muscles relaxed under my touch. "Just do it slow if you wanted. We have all night and I…" purposely pausing my words so I can push myself up slightly, placed my head right beside her, my thin chapped lips gently bruising her soft skinned ear. "…am all yours to take." I finished my unfinished speech with a purr, also on purpose making it deep and sensual. I could feel her face heated up at the sensual statement and I don't think those ears can become redder more.

But then she only slowly nodded her head before slowly turned it, make her soft lips touched my ear and kissing it softly, drawing a moan from me and feel it vibrated through my body. She answered it with her own small moan before I take us back to the business in hand. I laid my back again on the bed as her fingers delicately explored my naked muscles under her fingertips and palms, make another shiver run down my spine, but I enjoyed it. I really loved how she makes me like this with her gentle touch, I loved for being turned to a puddle of goo because of her. Because _it's_ her that is doing this to me, because _it's_ her that had done this to me, and I clearly don't mind about it.

As she soon leaned over me and gave my lips a gentle kiss, I know that what I said it's true; I am all hers, and I hoped that she's also all mine, belong with each other to take, to have, to _love_.

As we danced in a rhythm dance together, we let the night sky and the glowing moon above along with the bright stars that being the witness of our sinful, but filled with passion act.

._ **._.** _.

 _I don't know what to say._

 _I even don't know what to expect._

 _Because when I realized, she already gone._

 _I don't know where she probably had gone to; I have searched her for what it must be like hours._

 _I don't know; I have lost the track of time-the annoying heartbeat that filled my ears makes my brain goes numb when my body goes all rigid._

 _I can't think clearly, I can't hear, I can't feel._

 _I'm confused and worried._

 _Where? Where are you?_

 _Why? Why you left?_

 _What? What did they say?_

 _My head filled with many possibilities of what probably had happened to her, from the previous experience, she probably now in deep danger or in trouble._

 _I don't know, either which had big potential to be happened._

 _She said she just leaving for a while, but then why it took her like_ half _a day to get back?_

 _Oh my God, I clearly don't want to think for any negatives things that probably happened to her right now. I need to stay positive, and clear. But I can't._

 _I can't bring myself to._

._ **._.** _.

The whole team, included the brunette kept on their search for the 'lost' girl. The managers and the coach stay behind in their inn for any possibilities for the girl probably will return straight towards the inn if the team has no success in looking for the girl.

Some people from the other team also looked for the girl in their respective area as soon as they heard this news from them. She never told them where she went, so it's like, one between hundred possibilities. Somehow, a certain captain of team seemed less surprised but worried all the same as them. He knew Fideo know something, after all he's the one that the girl had called last, from what one of their manager had said. The same manager that the girl has had excused herself to leave the inn, _for a while_.

He could feel a deep rage inside him along with great concern, but he directed those for different people. Rage for the Italia captain for not saying anything to whom she had meet, and concern for the same girl who had left the inn for more than 6 hours. They found out the girl didn't bring her phone proved by the white phone that is on the desk of her room which is why they find it pointless to go and tried to keep touch with the girl through her phone. For whatever reason is, she seemed doesn't want anyone to call her for a certain circumstance.

He could feel the urge inside him to yell out his frustration, pulling hard at his hairs until he could feel his scalp hurt, kicking the ground beneath him and maybe let out a few curses along the line. Hell, he frustrated enough to kill someone right now.

But then he remembered about the Italia captain's strange act. He won't be suspicious if it's Mark or Terrace or Edgar; they aren't that close to her. But this _is_ Fideo. Even though they both aren't _that_ close, but they both are close enough to trust each other their life, if the incident in the past isn't the indicator of it. So when the brunette seemed not _that_ worried about her, it brought a clearly large suspicious on him. It seemed like he already expected it to happen, but not expected that the girl will take _this_ long.

With a determined mind set in him, he turned around and run towards the nearest bus stop to bring him to Italia area. He needed to know where she is right now, and he won't hesitate to use any way to find out where she is. As long as he knows, she only trusted him when she had her uncertainty and insecurity, and it didn't help that the fact he already promised he will take care of her no matter what.

He remembered he also had promised to not use violence no matter what in any circumstance, but then, a little threat won't hurt. And after all, it's worth to try.

' _Aoi…_ ' he prayed silently as he jumped in the right bus and gripped on the metallic pole near him as the bus moved to its destination. ' _Please, be safe…_ '

._ **._.** _.

More lewd voice filled the air as he kept on his movement right between her legs. Right now their position already switched again, but this time is their first position, with her laying on her back and him on top of her. But the difference is he had slide off from the bed a little bit so his head is pretty much faced the sacral place between her small, smooth legs. The legs that is perfect for a speed type like her, clearly opposite from his muscled legs that perfect for strength type.

The rest of her clothing already on the floor including her undergarments, tops and bottoms, make her as bare as born. But she seemed doesn't mind at the embarrassing fact as her mind is currently being distracted to the unfamiliar pleasure that she felt from _down_ there.

"A-Ahh!" her moan kept echoed in the small space of room (well not small, maybe average) as the spark of pleasure kept on skimmed through her innocent body. The warm appendage that keeping moved on her crotch and pressing lightly on it really make her kept moaning non-stop and arched her back from the foreign feelings that kept on buzzing her- and oh God, that tongue didn't just teased her clitoris.

He can't help his smugness at the erotic and also innocent moans (he even wondered how she managed to do that) that kept slipped out from those tempting red lips. The said kiss-bruised (and still kissable) lips are opened wide in perfect 'O' and sometimes she muffled those arousing sounds by biting her lower lips every now and then. Her saliva started to fall from the corner of her mouth towards her jaw as her head kept on faced the ceilings, eyes closed in pure pleasure as the shivers ranked through her body like electric, but in a good way. He could see how her toes curled from the said pleasure as her body sometimes spammed, rocked almost wildly on the already ruined mattress.

He let out an animalistic groan as he definitely could feel how _tight_ his pants could be. He even forced to open the fly just so he could feel some relief. After all being trapped in the _incredibly_ suddenly tight pants for almost an hour is the greatest torture he ever could take, even though it only seemed shrink in size for what it like less of half hour, but it's a great torture for him.

His focus quickly directed to the pink lower lips in front of him. Those lips are incredibly puffy and pink, also the nectar that kept on flowing from its inside makes him can't help but running his tongue on her all over and over again. The liquid tasted so sweet and delicious and _oh_ , he really struggled to keep his control in check. He didn't want to do her rough on their first time. And also, she deserved for being treated so gentle like this.

The last lick on the tempting crotch in front of him ended the tease session before he plugged his tongue inside, feeling how wet _and_ tight she is, proved by the wetness and the muscles that clutched around his in tight grip, and he almost let out another animalistic groan at the feeling.

She could feel her body suddenly grow rigid from the penetration, she could feel how her lower muscle tensed around the intruder and she couldn't help as her back automatically arched for what it feels like countless time as she slammed her head to the bed mattress beneath her. Oh my God it's too much…

And she definitely can't hold it when it moved inside her in slow strokes. It drives her _crazy_.

"Ah! Aaah! Mmmhh~" she really can't help her voice this time. It's embarrassing, yes, but with the feeling that makes her mind go numb like this, she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew it's very unlikely her, but she swear she couldn't help the feeling.

Right now she only could give up at the pleasure that keep snaked through her spine and being spoiled in the gentle touch of him, even when she felt _and_ knew it's _completely_ _wrong_.

._ **._.** _.

He knew that his suspicious act won't slip from his attention; he should've known better.

But then, it would be happened, anyway. So there's clearly no point of covered it up better or tried to get away. No matter where he hides, it wouldn't be a matter for the brunette in front of him.

…who currently had his fists clutched tightly on his collar of his Orpheus soccer jersey.

"Fideo!" one of his teammate shouted warningly at the other brunette harsh gesture towards his brunette captain, and yet he did anything else that. The equal harsh glare that directed to him and the brunette Italian boy did wonder to shut his body functions down. Even though the glare is mainly directed to the deep blue eyed brunette, the menacing aura it gives make him must rethink his action before moved so recklessly.

The grip on his collar tightened as he felt his toes almost left the ground beneath him, but then he refused to showed fear or any weakness in front of him. He only watched as the brunette in front of him didn't bother to hide his frustration and rage. It seems the lost of the girl that they both cared so much really did it off to him.

"I asked you _once_ again, Fideo…" the way he grounded his teeth together like that clearly showed how much effort he gives to not _punched_ the Italia captain in the face. After all, he didn't want to upset her if she finds out he punched her friend just to scratch out some information from him. "Where is she?"

"I don't know what are you talking about." He gives him the very same answer for the very same question. He knew it will only anger him more with his lack of cooperation, but he had no choice. He already had promised to not tell anybody who is the person that she is, or has been, visited. The girl trusted him, and he trusted her, and like hell he will break that bond of trust. The girl is a fragile person, and breaking her trust will be too much for her. "You had to be more specific."

The sound of teeth clenching too tight is pretty much a clear indicator of how pissed off he is, _right now_. "We both know you _know_ , Fideo!" he yelled right in front of his face as he shake the almost off ground form in front of him by his collars. "We both know she tells you where she went! I don't know what game that you're in but I'm definitely not!"

"This is **not** a game!" finally had enough of the rage antics of him, he pulled away the hands from his loosed collar and glared back at the brunette. "I've promised." He let out a frustrated huff as he tried to fix his already ruined jersey collar. Never in his life had he ever felt so agitated like this. He even bear the already deceased red haired partner more than this. But given the fact, a painful one, of the younger girl that had lost for hours, and the reason of her very act, he finds himself can't blame for the building up frustration.

The simple, short answer of his answered everything. Of course she will make him promised. He should have seen this coming. But then, if she makes the brunette in front of him promised to hide her location which means whoever she wants to meet is a confidential person in matter.

He then started to think over of the potential people else the team members. Daisuke? No, if it's him she'll definitely tell him. Kageyama? No way, he's already dead, or what he believes in. And there's no way she had a secret meeting with the other people that they know. Which means it left him to…

Somehow, he could feel how his body seemed to freeze at the realization. No wonder she didn't want him to know who she's planning to visit earlier and she definitely don't want Fideo to tell anyone who and where.

Because she's visiting his very said of doppelganger.

Seeing the spark of realization and somehow dread in his eyes, Fideo only let out a sigh before shook his head at him, indicating that he can't help him even he already realized at least half of the answer that he's currently seeking. "She's the one that asked it for herself. I only gave her the location and there she went to. I can't give it to you, though. The promise had me forbidden to do so, even if I wanted to." He almost felt sympathy for the brunette in front of him as he fell on his knees and had his face in his palms. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do else wait."

He only greeted his teeth harder until the sting _hurt_. He really should have realized it sooner, but the blasted insecurities of his about the girl had him blinded for a moment until Fideo snapped him out from it. At least now he probably know where to search as it already narrowed down, but it held no promise, because they still could be _everywhere_.

But then it won't help him answered the very question he wanted to be answered. ' _Why?_ '

._ **._.** _.

They both are now only lay on the bed in each other arms, basked in the afterglow of their lewd actions, but then none of them seems mind about the sin that they just committed together.

He pulled her closer to his sweaty naked chest before placed a soft kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes in the same time as her as they let the simple gesture burned in their mind before the kiss then turned to the lips. It just innocent touches, but it's enough for both of them.

She's the one that broke the kiss, but she makes no attempt to move away from him. In fact, she touched their foreheads together and looked at him in soft gaze right at his eyes. She never could imagine that she will feel this tired but at the same time pleased in her whole life, but then this is her first, and she's glad that he's being gentle to her enough to enjoy the moment between them. She can't say that she won't regret this decision, but then she somehow had a feeling she won't regret this discovery with him. Now as she placed her head back to under his chin, she wondered how the innocent meetings of them turned to an emotional moment then to this. But somehow she can't deny it did actually felt nice, even she knew it's wrong. Sain definitely will get her for this (and maybe Desuta as well, for some reasons), but for the moment, somehow she can't bring herself to care. She even never knows she could be this ignorant. Maybe the pleasure and tiredness are that doing this to her. But then it could be the feeling of securities and undeniable comfort when she's in his embrace.

He let out a soft chuckle as he felt her nuzzled gently to his chest. He brought one of his hands to caress those soft albeit sticky-because-of-sweat hair locks of her in soothing gestures. "Just go to sleep; I know you're tired. I'll give a call to Fideo to let him know about your well-being."

Finding no strength to protest, the younger girl only nodded sleepily at him before she closed her eyes, falling in deep slumber. And she's certain that she won't experience another nightmare or sickening memories again in her current rest.

He can't help his lips to not curl up in a smile at the girl in his arms. He then pulled the blanket closer to them as he also reached for his phone. He then searched the name of the Italian brunette between his contacts before pressing 'Call' button at the said name before pressed his phone near his ear as he waited for the other to pick up the call.

And he definitely didn't need to wait too long for it. " _Yes?_ "

"How was the condition there?" he asked to-the-matter-of-point. At this point, he knew a chaos probably erupted from his doppelganger that being all over protective of the younger girl who still rested against his chest. ' _Bastard_.' He insulted as he remembered the girl's tale earlier, also the reason why she left them for a while. ' _Ungrateful lucky bastard. I still don't understand what she saw in him. He's just an oblivious dork._ ' He almost let out a scoff at the said 'ungrateful lucky 'bastard''.

A heavy sigh was heard from the other line, and he recognized it as a tired sigh. Yep, a chaos indeed. "…I think that's enough for the indicator."

" _It better be. You lucky it's her that make me to promise._ " He protested which earned himself a small laugh. " _What happened anyway? I don't think it should be taken this long for just a mere visit._ "

"Well, I even didn't planned it to be _this_ long." He confessed as he softly stroked the girl's hair. Another smile formed by his lips as he stares fondly at the girl in his embrace. "But then let's just say there's thing that gets out of the matter of the hand, but in a good way."

There's a deafening silence from the other line that left him wondered if the boy is still there or he just merely saying something wrong or the line is currently dead. " _…Don't tell me you…_ " oh, he knew from the tone the brunette captain _knows_ about the affair that just happened between them, well, he just realized, anyway. " _I swear if you hurt her-_ "

"We both know that will be most likely won't happen." He cut him off, feeling a little offended at his accuse. He cared for the girl _too_ much to do so; honestly how little faith that the other Italian boy have on him? "As far as I know, you're the one that know how deep is my feelings for her, Fideo."

" _I know, I know._ " The other boy's tone is almost apologetic. " _But it's not like I can't help it._ "

"I know that as well. We both care for her, and so is _he_." At the memory of his doppelganger left him almost spit out the word like he spit out a venom. Is he just too dense or he just in reality didn't care enough for her or he's just too blind to see the obvious. "I still had no idea how the hell it managed to happen, though."

" _Don't worry, I had the same thought._ " He agreed. He knew it's not his fault, but then the said brunette of their conversation topic should have seen this coming; there's no way he didn't notice, right? " _He already knew it's you, by the way._ " He already expected that; he knew better than to underestimate his intelligence. " _But he still doesn't know the reason, though._ " A snort. No wonder.

"Just let it be like that." He responded, let out a sigh as he's drawing lazy circles on the girl's shoulder with his thumb. "Can you assure him that nothing happened, though? I don't think Aoi will appreciate it if she comes back to them with some bombarding questions or the ignoring gestures."

" _I can't promise about him, but I can try to the rest._ "

That's satisfying enough. At least she won't receive betrayal gazes from the rest of her teammates that she had been trying so hard to protect. He didn't want their actions bring more depression on her. "Sorry for the trouble, though." He suddenly apologized. He knew that he at least deserved an apology for all the trouble that he had caused, well, they had caused.

" _Don't worry, it's okay._ " The other brunette brushed it off. But then, there's another silence but it's not last that long. " _But then you should have said those to the other captains. I heard that they also being dragged into this thanks to_ him _._ "

He let out another small laugh at that. He's being mindful of his movements so he won't wake the girl in his hand from her deep slumber. "I'll help you apologize to them tomorrow."

" _You better be._ " And with that the line went dead. He let out a small huff as he placed his phone away as he pondered about the plans he's making for tomorrow. But then he can dwell with it later. Right now all he wanted to do is snuggled into the deep slumber along with the girl that is in his embrace.

._ **._.** _.

 _I don't care if this is wrong._

 _I don't care if they won't approve._

 _I even don't care if the_ whole _world won't approve._

 _The only thing I care is your smile, your happiness._

 _And I can't deny the fact, I don't want deny the fact_

 _That I am to you._

._ **._.** _.

.

.

" _Aishiteru yo, Koi._ You also deserved happiness as much as they do."

.

.

._ **._.** _.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

._ **._.** _.

 **Me: Finally finished! :D I had a feeling that this will be a fail smut, though. But then I tried to not put too much in it, but enough for imagination ;)**

 **The reason why I put up those confusing POVs here and there because, well, I know the hints are clear about who and who but then a little effort to make it more confusing won't hurt anybody ;D Although it must be already plain obvious**

 **I hope this story is (at least) enough for the make ups for my very long absent. But right now I'm still working on the rewritten version of 'Inazuma Eleven FFI' (I planned to do it once I have the whole of its rewritten version being written completely) so I hope you will wait (with full of patience) for it.**

 **By the way I want to give thanks for my silent readers, reviewers, and the one that favorite and following my stories. You guys rocks. :D**

 **Mind to leave a review?**


End file.
